Quick Shots
by Reaper-KayReaper
Summary: Kizami-Kai Quick-Shots. AU/OOC There isn't any KizamixKai fics so I made my own. Basically, I'm writing sexual moments between the two, almost completely unrelated to each other. All before the Sachiko charm. The rating will most probably go up. MxM, KxK


**KizamixKai**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Kai Shimada keeps staring at Kizami because he's jealous of the attention he gets. Kizami obviously knows the reason why. Kai runs out into the hallway where Kizami pins him to the wall. Kai, being the obnoxious, truth avoiding type of person he is, avoids the real reason and tells Kizami a lie. Kizami knew it was a lie, but plays along with it. Kai basically dug himself a grave and jumped in.

* * *

**ANOTHER REASON**

Kai hated it. He hated him. He hated almost everything about the older boy. Yuuya Kizami, the prince of kindness, loyalty, and everything pure. It made him sick. He loathed the boy for being popular with almost everyone in school. Kai was only popular with most of the teachers, in a bad way, and a bunch of girls. Kizami got all the attention without lifting a finger.

The redhead stared from his place at the corner of the class, jerking his eyes back to the window next to him when he noticed the older boy look around to him. He didn't want to seem suspicious. To Kizami or the students in the room. It was dinner break and students from other class were there.

He glanced back to the person that his hatred was directed at and his eyes twitched slightly wider. He had turned his whole body in his chair and was staring right at him with no expression, leaning his chin in his hand with his elbow resting on the back of the seat.

Kai released a 'che' sound and quickly looked away, staring out of the window. He could feel the eyes boring into him, unnerving him with how intensely they stared. He eventually stood from his desk, so fast and strong that his chair nearly toppled backwards. He launched from his table and made his way to the door. He was about halfway there when he heard another chair screech, telling him that the older boy was probably following him. He pulled the door opening with strong force, hearing it slam as it slid into the other.

He stomped his way down the hallway, ignoring the stares he received and the whispers of why Kizami was following close behind him of all people.

He flinched and grunted as he felt a strong hand grip tightly onto his wrist, forcefully turning him around to face his hatred. Yuuya Kizami, the prince was staring deep into his face, no expression, though he didn't expect one from him.

"Why?" he simply asked. An elaboration would've been nice, though he didn't exactly need one.

"Why what?! Don't know what you're talking about," he growled, pulling his hand from the older boys' grip and about to turn and walk away again. He once again felt a hand on his wrist, tighter and more painful than before. He grunted with pain as he felt his back connect with the wall, the hand still wrapped tightly around his wrist and was now held against the wall right next to his head, the other hand pressed forcefully against his chest.

Kizami's expression had darkened slightly, as if pissed with the answer.

"You know damn well I'm talking about," he growled quietly, his face now inches from his own. Kai said nothing. He just stared back, his brow knitted and his expression almost as dark as the older boys.

"Let me go!" he hissed, trying to break the grip Kizami had on him. He couldn't tell him. He didn't want him to think of Kai as an immature, dense, childish idiot. He didn't want to show him that he was vulnerable in that situation either. He didn't need or want it from the 'Prince'.

Kizami's response was a tightening on his wrist and more force against his chest. He wouldn't be letting him go any time soon. The only way he'd let him go was if he told the older boy why he was staring at him like that. There was no way he could tell him that he hated the attention the other was getting, just jealousy. He had to make up a fake story. Something to satisfy him and make Kizami let him go.

But what...

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. Kizami staring darkly into Kai's eyes as the redhead though of an idea. He did have a slightly brainwave, but he didn't know how the other would react. He didn't want to get punched in the face and he definitely didn't want to be the laughingstock of the school... well, it was either 'tell Kizami that he's jealous of the attention he gets', like an attention seeking child or...

"... I like you..." he said in a hushed tone, quiet enough that he hoped no one else heard except for Kizami. He hated the feel of the heat spreading across his cheeks, alerting him that he was blushing. He didn't want to feel vulnerable by telling him that he was jealous, but telling him that 'He liked him' was doing just that. He felt unnerved, weak, defenceless. He hated it.

He stared... he just stared. His eyes were slightly wide, his mouth was agape, his grip hadn't loosened any, but he could tell that Kizami was in mild shock by his quiet announcement.

"... You're lying," the older boy accused.

"I'm not!" he replied firmly, glaring at the slightly taller male.

"Prove it," he retorted, smirking darkly back at the redhead.

"And how exactly do you expect me to prove it?!" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"... Kiss me," his smirk widened. He didn't expect that. He really didn't expect it. He just thought that if he said 'I like you', Kizami would be repulsed and walk away, calling him a homo or fag or something. He really, truly had no idea that he would say 'kiss me' as a response. "What? Too afraid? Or is it another reason why you were staring at m-,"

"No! I like you," he spoke firmly, hearing the group that gathered around them whisper. He couldn't back out now, not in front of so many students. I think a few female teachers had joined the group as well.

"Then kiss me," he was amused. He could hear the amusement dripping from him. He already knew there was another reason by the way he instantly cut into his sentence, but he wanted to continue with what was happening. He wanted Kai to be make a fool of himself, as a lesson.

He'd do it, he'd follow through with the idiotic plan of his.

Kai huffed, using his free hand to push away the strong hand on his chest. He reached out, gripping Kizami's shirt and pulling him closer. He squeezed his eyes closed, feeling the older boys lips make contact with his and slowly started to force his own to move. He could feel Kizami's mouth moulding to his, pushing against him to get more of a rhythm going. It also felt like the older boy was dominating the kiss, forcing him back against the wall and leaning into him. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on in the least. He could feel something stirring in the lower parts of his stomach.

His eyes shot open as he felt Kizami's tongue against his lips, forcing their way through. Kai squeezed his eyes closed again, accidently releasing a groan-like whimper as he felt his tongue come into contact with the taller boys muscle.

He could hear the 'squee's of the girls in the background, enjoying the sight more than he thought they would.

He couldn't concentrate. He felt light-headed, almost weak in the knees. He felt Kizami map out his insides, his tongue running along his teeth, flattening up against the roof of his mouth and wrapping around his own tongue. He felt the older boy slowly pull back, his hot, warm muscle untangling from his as they parted, panting as their lips left the other.

Kai gradually opened his eyes, though only halfway. He glanced slightly upwards at Kizami, seeing that he was in the same shape that the redhead was in. Panting softly, a light sheet of sweat on his brow, glazed over eyes.

He had to admit that, THAT was the best kiss he'd ever had... well, it seemed more of a 'make-out' session now that he thought about it.

"I like you, too," Kizami mused, obviously hiding the fact that he knew Kai was staring for another reason. He really dropped himself into the fire.

The redhead said nothing, he still felt light-headed from before.

"Alright everyone shows over. Class is starting in five minutes," the teacher finally intervened and sent the students away to their classes, the hallway suddenly seeming larger.

"Miss Kira, can I take Shimada to the nurses' office... or bathroom?" Kizami asked, gesturing to the redheads pants. Kai could've died from embarrassment. His face was nearly as red as his hair. He brought his hands to his face, instantly splaying them over his features.

"Oh my... uh... yes, go on then. And no sex in school please," the teacher then left with a slight snicker.

"You son of a..." Kai growled quietly, almost sounding like a whisper.

"Well, at least we get more time to play. Plus you're getting the 'attention' you wanted so badly," Kizami smirked evilly, his hand dropping behind the redhead and roughly groping his rear, making Kai yelp. "C'mon lets go, genitors closet isn't far from here,"

"But-but you said you'd let me go once I told you!" he assumed, his voice slightly higher than normal. Kizami pulled him from the wall, dragging him down the hallway towards one of the janitor's closets.

"I said no such thing," the older boy mused.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my boredom fic**

**Kai:** Kiza-Kizami! Let go! *tries wriggling from Kizamis grip*

**Kizami:** No... I don't want to~

**Kai:** Dammit! Let g-aahhh... *Kizami grabbed his crotch xD*

**VOD:** O_O ... aright... well, I hope you enjoyed my first Corpse Party fic. I thought that Kizami and Kai made a perfect pair. I was disappointed when I found no KizamixKai fics. please R&amp;R, means a lot.

**Note:** I'll probably add a few more smexy moments between the two and add them to this fic.


End file.
